Pharaoh's Guard,Bodyguard
by Doragon-chan
Summary: The pharaoh had a power dormant inside him. What does the newcomer to the palace have to do with it? After a tragedy, time repeats itself with two teenagers. Will they meet the same sad end? May change to M rating


Title: Pharaoh's Guard/Bodyguard

By: Suma-Dragon's child

Suma: Hey guys! Yet another story. They just keep coming!

Summary: The pharaoh had a power dormant inside him. What does the newcomer to the palace have to do with it?

After a tragedy, time repeats itself with two teenagers. Will they meet the same sad end?

Prologue

Egypt-Ancient times

The pharaoh was so bored. The meeting seemed to be dragging on when something finally caught his attention. The guards brought in a small boy. His eyes told that he was older than he looked, most likely late teens.

"This a new slave, he hails from the orient." The high priest, Seto states.

The pharaoh thought even though the boy resembled him, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He nodded as the priest continued.

"He was sent as a gift because he seems to have an ability that combines with darkness. They believed him to be a threat and sent him here." Seto says.

"Little one, look at me." The pharaoh said.

At the pharaoh's voice, the boy looked up and felt the need to touch this sexy man before him.

'If I do, I think I'll know the truth' the boy thought.

He walked toward the pharaoh, and touched his hand. At the touch the boy knew everything he needed to know. The pharaoh smiled at the boy.

"I wonder…little one, what is your name?" he says.

"Heba, my pharaoh." Heba says, not letting go of the pharaoh's hand.

"Could you try something for me?" the pharaoh asks.

"Of course, my pharaoh." Heba says, looking down.

The pharaoh motions for two guards. He smiles at Heba.

"Wait outside." He says and Heba heads out.

"Take him to the training room, see if he can fight. If he can he'll be my personal guard. If not, he'll be my personal slave." the pharaoh tells the guards.

The guards head out and lead Heba away.

"Atem! You can't be serious!" cries Seto. Atem simply smirks.

The guards lead Yugi to a room with weapons along the walls. One call Heba's attention.

"Do you have a specific weapon you want?" he asks, Heba shakes his head no.

The guards grab swords and prepare to attack Heba. Heba grabbed the nearest sword and in one swift movement blocked one guard and stopped the other with a kick to the stomach. The guards continued struggling with Heba for half a hour before Heba knocked them out. Two more guards came and surveyed the damaged. After they were sure of the results they led Heba back to the throne room. They bowed to Atem as they came in.

"He knocked the guards out after 30 minutes of fighting." One said.

"Thank you Aton." Atem says, motioning Heba over to him. Heba walks up.

"Congratulations Heba, you are now my personal guard." Atem says.

"A-I mean my pharaoh, you cannot be serious!" cries Seto. A shadow ball hits him and he's thrown against a wall.

Atem looks at Heba, his eyes seem darker now. Heba growls and prepares to fire another shadow ball. Atem grabs Heba and pulls him into a hug.

"It's okay. He meant me no harm, so stop." Atem says.

"As you wish." Heba says, eyes returning to normal.

"You care about me a great deal, don't you Heba?" asks Atem.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Heba says. Atem smiles.

"That's even better! Because you are very cute." Atem says, nuzzling Heba and sitting back down with Heba across his lap.

"Is there any more business?" he asks.

"A bit more, my pharaoh." says Mahado, another priest. Atem nods as they finish the last of today's business.

The court and the guards head out, leaving Atem and Heba alone.

"So, Heba? What happened? I mean when we touched, you looked like you realized something." Atem says.

"When I touched you it all came to me. The truth of it all." Heba says.

"The truth?" Atem says.

"Everyone, to a extent, has light and darkness. A little more of one than the other. I on the other hand was born with a lot of both. So, the gods decided to split it up and pick a vessel of the same age to hold it. You are that vessel. I knew something was up when I got here and felt better." Heba says.

"Sorry to repeat so much, but feel better?" Atem says.

"Yes, I was always slightly sick. I haven't felt sick like before since I got here." Heba says.

"So what you used before…"Atem starts.

"Is the dormant magic in you." Heba says.

"One more question." Atem says.

"Yes, my pharaoh?" Heba questions.

"What would happen if I died?" he asks.

"I would die. If I died the magic in you would simply vanish. Without the magic in you, I wouldn't be able to live. Light needs darkness desperately, darkness could live without light. Plus since your only a vessel, it wouldn't effect you." Heba says.

Atem looks at Heba, shock on his face. Heba came to a realization.

"Forgive me pharaoh, I don't mean to offend." Heba says, worried.

"Oh, no that's not it. You'd die simply because I was dead?" Atem says, worried about this new fact.

"Yes, though even if I didn't care about you…I would still protect you." Heba says.

"Compelled?" Atem says, receiving a nod from Heba.

Ten years later….

"Heba!" cries Atem.

Heba had been protecting Atem and was hit by a poisoned arrow. It was a quick death. Atem grieved for days, then that night came.

One night, three weeks after Heba's death, Atem sat in his room crying. He missed Heba so much, they had fallen in love just months after meeting and they had been with each other for years. He want to be together again and so they would. Atem took out the poison arrow he had hidden away. Yes, they would be together again soon.

Misha: Well, you had him kill himself right?

Suma: Well, yeah…

Oggie: They why not just say it?

Suma: I chickened out.

Kirie: Read and review if you want.

Yami: Your opinion will determine if this one continues, Suma's not sure how this will go. If you like, she'll continue when she can…if not…

Yugi: This will die.


End file.
